


Ficlets In Harry Potter Universes

by GarnettFox



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnettFox/pseuds/GarnettFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets, some connected some stand alone featuring Harry with various familys in different Fandoms. First Chapter Harry raised in the Bioncle Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlets In Harry Potter Universes

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get much of a responce about this series but Ii thought I'd give it a shot, this chapter is actually one of my older works but one of the few I'm still proud of and can read without cringing. But I will warn you that it's not up to the snuff of my normal work but we'll quickly get back to that when I write comepletly new chapters.  
> The Vigil Universe (AKA this one) Is gonna be one of the universe we'll probably come back to the most. both because I have some other Vigil universe stuff written and because well, it's just fun playing with the mothers serial killer Matoran and her long suffering Rahkshi Servent/Pet.

Iicanu purred to her self wiping the blood of her black Battle Claws, all in all not a bad night. She killed two Ta-Matoran trying to rape a fellow female Ko-Matoran and when that Onu-Matoran thought he could jump on her and kill her. Well it was fun watching him writhe in agony from her poison.

She paused hearing a small cry, a child in Ta-Metru at this time of night? She looked into a ally way and followed the faint cry till she found the child and what a odd looking one he was. All organic with patched and frayed fabric over his pale body, a shock of black hair on top of his head and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his fore head, he looked up at her with green eye's that glowed like a Onu-Matorans.

"W-who are you?" The child asked huddling tight sniffing occasionally, it was plane to see he was cradling one arm and what she saw mad her blood boil. There was the white of a bone poking threw his flesh and red blood oozing out of the wound.

"I'm Iicanu and I'm going to help you." Iicanu like all Ko-Matoran can be described as cold and heartless, even more so she was a psychopath after all. But still any females heart melts seeing a child hurt or in danger. She carefully picked up the small child.

"Now then what's your name?" the boy looked up at her with tearful eye.

"Uncle calls me 'Freak' and 'boy' are those my names?" Iicanu's eyes narrowed in anger though she hid it lest the child think she was angry at him.

"No, no those are not names for a nice little boy like you...How about we call you Haruta?" Iicanu said after a moment of thought for a good Matoran name to give him. The boy now known as Haruta nodded before yawning and falling asleep in his new guardian's arms.

/

"You're not keeping it."

"Oh hush Daku you'll wake Haruta up!" the sounds of Iicanu arguing with someone else is what woke up Haruta, he was lay on a bed curled in a virtual nest of blankets and was surprised to see Iicanu arguing with a strange dark and light red creature that even crouched down as it was, was well over twice the size of Iicanu. And was amused to see the male creature was wearing a collar.

"I cook; I clean, I keep your test subjects alive I am NOT helping take care of a pet!" The creature he assumed to be Daku snapped. Only to be rewarded with a slap on the head from Iicanu.

"He's not the pet YOU are, he is...my child." Daku reeled back in shock and shook his head.

"I preferred you as a heartless killer bitch." He muttered under his breathe only for Iicanu to slap him again. "Ok, ok Mercy! Fine I'll stop complaining about it." Haruta giggled a little seeing the big bad monster thing cowed by the tiny Iicanu which drew their attain to him.

"Your up now, let me see your arm." Then Haruta remembered his broken arm and lifted it to see there was only a faint scar where the bone had been sticking out and only a small ache in the arm. Iicanu carfully looked over his arm (he noticed her fingers weren't long and sharp any more but seemingly normal)

"It's fine now." Daku snorted.

"How's anything going to be fine with a freaky creature like him around?" Iicanu glared at Daku making him yelp and dive behind what looked like a couch made of ice. But he was right Haruta wanted to be like Iicanu! He wanted to be normal! He felt something inside rise to his wants and his body changing around him. Both Iicanu and Daku stared at what had once been Harry Potter.

"Well...You can't complain about him not being normal." Iicanu said, sat on the bed was Haruta the Ko-Matoran.

/

"Iicanu can I please please come Hunting with you!" Iicanu shook her head chuckling at the seven year old who had entered her life three years ago, Haruta had quickly adapted to the Matoran way of life and specifically the way Iicanu and Daku lived.

Iicanu worked in one of the Knowledge towers by day deciphering the prophecies of others (she found it exceedingly dull but she had to get money in somehow and keep up the appearance of being a normal Ko-Matoran) and went hunting at night, her prey? Matoran who are corrupt and seek to kill or ruin the lives of others, she had explained it as wanting to stop a war that all felt was inevitable (and a way to kill with out getting in trouble, Two Gukko Birds one Stone and all that)

Daku on the other hand was basically Iicanu's Servant/pet/friend. He was a Rakshi also known as a Makuta's son (though Daku hated his dad with a passion) Daku had quite liturgy wised up getting out from the mental suppression field imposed on all Rakshi and making a brake for it trying to avoid anyone that would try to kill him (I.E everyone else in the universe...) till he ran into Iicanu who agreed to protect him and give him a place to stay. Daku's main job was keeping a eye on Iicanu's test subjects.

Fellow Matoran who had committed crimes so bad Iicanu felt death wasn't enough, so she took them and experiments with new poison's on them. Haruta loved it with them and sometimes got to poison people two!

"Now, now Haruta I've told you, when you hit the hundred year old mark then we'll talk about you hunting." Haruta pouted as Iicanu chuckled again rubbing his head one talon tracing over the scar no matter the form stayed on his head. His shape changing powers where nothing short of wonderful, he could become any kind of Matoran with any mask but he was limited by the age.

"Ok Iicanu...can you bring back me back a pet?" Iicanu hummed, it was only fair after all she had Daku.

"Why not, if I see an interesting Rahi you can have it as a pet." she promised Daku peeked his head in the room.

"Why don't I get a pet?"

"You are a pet." Iicanu and Haruta said at the same moment.

"...Like mother like son." He sighed grumbling to his self and curling up for another few hours sleep.

/

Sirius was in a bad fix, the news had finally broken after three years that Harry was missing. As soon as he heard he pushed forward his escape plane, forget the rat-faced traitor his pup needed him. The thing is no sooner had he crawled out of his cell in his animagus form, then he had been hit with a bright light and was now in a strange ally way being backed into a corner by a large brown robotic being.

"I bet someone would pay big for you on the black market." Sirius growled trying to look menacing, hard to do when your half starved, but he was NOT going to let his self be sold on any Market!

"Quen I believe?" a cold soft female voice asked, like this day could get any worse, 'Quen' turned around.

"Who wants to know?" the white robot wearing a black cloak grinned in a way that made Sirius shudder.

"Just the Vigilante who is here to avenge the two Ga-Matoran you raped and killed." Quen grinned.

"It's gonna be two Ga and a Ko-Matoran by the end of the night!" he leapt at her Sirius barked and tried to bite him, he wasn't going to stand by and let her get hurt! But his worry was unneeded, the female shot a hand out and long black talons sunk threw his metal and flesh belly before she slashed then up disembowelling him. Sirius stared at the body shocked at the ease with which she had killed him before feeling her (none bloody) claws fasten around his neck.

"I did promise Haruta I would bring him a pet back, and even if he doesn't want you, you need some food and a bath." Sirius let her half drag him away, he was half dead from Askaban and with any luck he'd be able to escape and find Harry soon.

/

"Haruta I'm home and I have your pet." Haruta (who was in his original form for once) sped out of the test room ignoring the screams as he poison he had administered to a murder set to work, He grinned seeing the large furry Rahi in his guardians hand.

"He's perfect!" this woke up the creature as Iicanu put it down on the floor and it stared at him a moment before it's form shifted into a very scruffy man.

"Harry, Harry is that you?" Haruta was confused.

"Who's Harry? I'm Haruta."

/

"So he's your pet?" Daku asked confused, Sirius had just dragged in a ragged looking man with brown hair. The man who was currently in his Rakshi form nodded.

"Yes he is!" Remus just looked very confused at his old friends' voice coming from the black creature who was talking with the larger red creature.

"Your a pet, pet's can't have pets." Daku said flatly.

"...I'll get Haruta." Daku snorted.

"What's he gonna do?" Sirius ginned.

"He'll scream and cry and get Iicanu who will be veeeery upset seeing Haruta distressed."

"...I'll go make a bed for him now." Daku grumbled trudging off.

"...I'm either dead or really shouldn't have eaten those brownies Tonks sent me from her trip to Amsterdam..."

/

"...That's just...Creepy...Hey Haruta! You have a creepy letter!" Haruta in a Ta-Matoran form looked in confused.

"How's it creepy?" Daku read it out.

"Harry 'Haruta' Potter, second biggest bedroom, Iicanu's house, Ko-Metru, Metru-Nui."

"Wow...that is creepy." Daku made a uhhuh noise and opened the letter.

"Hey!-"

"We're all gonna read it anyway. Let's see...Dear Mr Potter yada yada Invited to Hogwarts school of blady bla...Reading list ecta, Uniform *snort*...Kinda limiting on the pets, only a Owl OR a cat OR a toad...No broomsticks...Siurn's gonna be ticked." Haruta snatched the letter from Daku glancing threw it.

"So is Iicanu, you seen who the Headmaster is? Dumbledore." Daku blinked.

"Dumbledore as in the dumb ass that abandoned you to those creatures that even my dad would hate?" Haruta nodded. "...You can tell her, least she won't chop your head off."

/

"I'm still not happy about this." Iicanu grumbled pulling her cloak tight around her self uncomfortable in the human world with her child in human form before her, Haruta sighed.

"I'm sorry Iicanu but at lest this way I can annoy Dumbles and maybe poison him a little before you kill him." Iicanu hummed. "And I have Daku and Siurn with me." Iicanu sighed.

"Fine but you had better right to me and Rekl every eight-day at the lest!" Haruta smiled and turned into his favourite Ko-Matoran form before hugging Iicanu and hopping on the train. "...And If you two don't keep him safe so help me I'll have Kranta skinned boots before the day is out." The two Rakshi shared a look and gulped.

/

Draco Malfoy took one look at the occupants of the carriage, a Mudblood, a freaky being made of metal and two large creatures made of metal who where growling at him.

"Careful, they bite, Daku's poisonous and I'm not sure if Siurn's had his rabies shots." He took one look at the fangs in there huge maws before pissing his self and running away. Siurn snorted with laughter.

"All Malfoys are the same, Cowards!" Hermione giggled at him cuddling Daku, the book worm liked dangerous monsters who knew?


End file.
